1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known that are capable of executing a pre-defined workflow with respect to image data of a document scanned by an image forming apparatus (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-97586). In such systems, a workflow is defined such that data may flow in accordance with the business operation flow of a user.
One workflow is basically made up of a combination of process units including a data input process of inputting data, zero or more intermediate processes performed on the input data, and a data output process of outputting the data generated by the above zero or more intermediate processes, for example.
However, there are cases where successive and automatic execution of process units constituting a workflow is not desired. For example, some workflows may involve waiting for a user input during execution of the workflow and executing subsequent process units of the workflow based on the user input.